Wax Off
by Magladin
Summary: Mike has to help El out of a sticky situation. Warning, shameless smut.


**This was written for a specific someone. You know who you are. I love you and I'm glad we found each other. You are awesome.**

Mike Wheeler was deathly afraid of his girlfriend's adoptive father, which was something Jim Hopper found infinitely funny. He often would play it up, relishing in the look of fear that would spread across Mike's face when Hopper questioned him about sex or his daughter in general. Mike's fear made him feel comfortable when it came to leaving him alone with his daughter El.

So when Hopper had to go out of town he decided that it would be okay to let 16-year-old Mike stay at the cabin with El to keep her company. He knew they would probably kiss but he wasn't worried that anything more might happen. They were both good kids, El was really shy, but the way Mike would flinch when Hopper pretended to threaten him made it an easy choice to let them hang out together alone overnight. He was pretty sure Mike thought he had the whole cabin wired so he could listen to everything.

Mike was supposed to be at the cabin by 4:30 but he called at 4:00 to say that he would be late. He couldn't leave until his mother got home from the store. He hoped to be there by 5:15.

"Kid, I have to go ahead and leave. Will you be okay until Mike gets here?" Hopper asked El, who was in her bedroom rummaging in a dresser drawer.

"Yes. I won't go outside or open the door. Only for Mike," El said solemnly.

Hopper crossed to her, giving her a hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow night some time. You two have fun watching movies or whatever. I'm sorry I'll miss scaring him." Hopper laughed.

"Hop, you shouldn't scare him. That's not nice." El glared at him sternly.

"You're right, you're right. I shouldn't. It's just too fun. I'll try to stop. But don't tell him that."

With that, Hopper grabbed his duffle bag and headed out to his truck.

Rummaging through her dresser, El had been looking for something she had bought at Melvald's with her friend Max. She thought that since Mike was running late she'd have time to use it. She had never waxed her legs before but there were instructions. But she wasn't planning to wax her legs.

She went into the little bathroom of the cabin and sat down on the closed toilet lid. Opening the box of wax, she read the instructions and thought they seemed easy enough to understand. She realized that she needed to probably take off her jeans and panties, since they covered what she planned to wax. She went back to her room and discarded the garments, leaving her in just her white tank top. She hadn't bothered with a bra. Back in the bathroom, she read along about how to warm the wax and everything seemed to be going well until she started to apply it.

It was quickly getting out of hand and before she knew what had happened she was coated in wax all between her legs, from the top of her pussy to her inner thighs. It ran further between her legs and she could feel it seeping into her ass crack. She wasn't sure what to do so she forged ahead, placing all of the paper strips onto the wax on her body, trying to cover everywhere the wax went. She was very uncomfortable. She waited the small amount of time the instructions had indicated she should wait before removing the strips and then tried to take the first one off. She found that she couldn't. It was like a huge Band-Aid and she couldn't be quick enough to rip them off to remove them.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, about to cry because of her predicament, El heard a knock at the door. She panicked. She knew it was Mike but she was embarrassed that she was sitting almost naked in the bathroom covered in wax that she couldn't remove. She knew he was waiting for her to open the door.

He knocked again. El's tears were about to drip down her cheeks. She sighed and unlocked the door with her mind, causing it to swing open.

Mike expected for El to be on the other side of the door but when it opened and she wasn't, he was confused. He stepped inside, calling her name.

"El? Where are you?"

He didn't hear anything at first, but then he could faintly make out soft sniffles coming from the bathroom. He stepped to the door, knocking softly.

"El? Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"No." El's voice sounded tiny.

"Do you need some help?" Mike didn't know what was going on but he was worried by her tone and knew that she was crying.

"I don't want you to see me like this," she murmured through her tears.

"If I can help then I want to. Please? Can I come in?" Mike shrugged off his jacket, knowing that the bathroom was small and the coat would make him feel claustrophobic with two people occupying the space.

El sighed. "Okay."

Mike slowly opened the bathroom door. What he saw was El, naked from the waist down, her pelvic region covered in strips of paper with weird yellow goo oozing out.

"What happened?" He asked, astonished.

"I was trying to wax myself. Max said it was cool. I messed up and I can't get the strips off. It hurts, Mike, and I can't be fast enough." She looked at the floor, color creeping into her face.

Mike had the advantage of having seen Nancy wax her legs, so he knew she ripped the paper off fast. But those were legs, not her private area. El looked desperate. Mike knew he had to help her.

"Okay, just hang on. I'm going to fix this." Mike looked around the bathroom, grabbing a towel and disappearing. When he came back a few seconds later he walked to El, bent down, and picked her up. He still wasn't exactly an athlete but with his growth spurt he had gained some muscle and lifted El easily, carrying her to her bedroom and laying her down on the towel he had laid out on her bed. It was positioned across the bed and her legs hung off the side of her mattress when he deposited her on it.

"El, I don't want to lie to you. This is going to hurt. You can hold my other hand if you want. I'm going to be as fast as I can. Are you ready?" Mike gripped the first strip of paper.

"Okay. Yes, I'm ready," El said as she squeezed his left hand tightly.

Mike pulled the paper off in one stroke. El screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know this sucks. Just three more to go." Mike didn't like seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks.

He pulled the next two strips off, which left her front completely bare. She was crying. Her skin was red but not bleeding so he knew that when the pain went away she would be fine. There was just one strip left. Somehow the last strip had gotten stuck in the wax that had dripped into the crack of her ass. It was really in there.

"El, I'm going to have to turn you over onto your stomach for the last one. I'll be fast and then I'm going to try to make it stop hurting. You're doing so good." Mike gently turned her over, revealing the last strip and what he thought was the most perfect ass he'd ever seen. But he couldn't think about that now. El was in pain.

He made sure he was grasping the paper well so that it didn't slip from his hand. He wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. He yanked and the paper flew off in his hand. El cried out but at least she was free of the wax, well most of it anyway. She had started to sob quietly.

"I'm going to be right back," Mike said, disappearing again.

When he returned he had a warm wet washcloth and a bottle of lotion. He started cleaning the excess wax off with the cloth, being gentle. He did her ass and the backs of her upper thighs before rolling her back over to get anything left from the front of her. El was still in a good amount of pain, her skin stinging from the removal of the sticky substance, red but not raw. It looked like a bad sunburn there at that point.

Once Mike had gotten all of the wax off he started with the lotion. He squirted some into his hand and rubbed his hands together, warming it with his body heat. Then he started to massage it into her, telling himself that it was because it was what needed to be done and not because he was internally freaking out about how fucking sexy she looked lying there or because he wanted to feel how smooth she was, having never touched her there before or even seen her private area. He massaged above her pussy, letting his fingers dip down, getting every inch of her. He massaged her lips, spreading them slightly to get the insides. He heard El sigh but he didn't look up. He made sure to rub lotion into her thighs and where her legs met her torso. He used both hands, feeling her under the guise of lotioning her, committing the feel to memory.

"I have to turn you over again," Mike said. His voice had gotten a little huskier. El wasn't crying anymore. She was breathing steadily, watching him massage her.

He rolled her over once again. Her legs were hanging off the bed a bit, which was fine when she was on her back because she could bend her knees but when she was on her stomach it was an awkward and uncomfortable position for her so she pulled her knees up onto the bed. She was on all fours waiting for Mike to rub lotion onto her ass.

Mike put more lotion into his hand, once again warming it, and then both of his hands were on her ass, rubbing gently before kneading more. El felt his fingers slide over her skin. His thumbs would slightly part her cheeks as he ran his entire hands from her thighs to her lower back. She moaned softly. Mike repeated the move only the second time he did it he let his thumbs spread her wider. He could see her little asshole, hairless, pink. He was itching to touch it.

He placed his right hand on her lower back, right on her spine, and started to slowly pull it back to him, moving over her ass as he did. His middle finger went into her crack as he traced his hand down. At the same time, El rocked back a bit, which caused his finger to brush against her hole. From her position on the bed and because she moved her legs apart a bit more, Mike could clearly see as his finger touched her. He lingered, letting his fingertip feel her, and then continued to trace down. At the bottom of her ass he could feel that she was very aroused. His fingers were coated in her juices as he reached underneath her to move his hand up over the top of her pussy, making the journey of his hand complete.

"Mike, do that again," El breathed. Her voice seemed different. It was not the voice of his timid and quiet girlfriend. It sounded like her but it sounded more confident, like someone who wanted something and knew exactly how to go about getting it.

Mike started to run his hand back over her.

"No, the part with your finger. Do that again," El corrected him.

By that time Mike's dick was hard, harder than he'd ever felt it. His jeans were becoming uncomfortable. He unfastened them with one hand, feeling instant relief, not feeling so restricted.

He moved his fingers to her asshole, letting all of them brush against it, lightly tickling. He almost came a little when he noticed how it opened slightly and then puckered back. With his forefinger he traced around it, pushing a little, feeling how it gave when he pressed. El moved her head down, laying it on her bed. Her elbows were bent and her ass was still in the air. She was moaning and making the most delicious sounds. From where he was standing he could see her thighs glistening. She was so wet it was almost flowing down her legs.

"Mike, can I feel more? Will you put your finger inside me? It feels really good when you touch me there."

Mike couldn't believe what was happening. He slowly started pushing his finger into her ass, not wanting to hurt her. It was tight around his first digit but he thought it felt incredible.

"Mmm, that feels good. Could you touch my front too?"

With his finger still inside her ass he used his other hand to rub her front. His hand was instantly covered in wetness which made her bare lips even smoother. He removed his finger so that he could use both hands, cupping her entire pussy with them and then spreading her arousal all over her, including her ass and crack. She was slippery and moaning and squirming as he did, the feeling of his hands on her new and electric and she didn't want him to stop. He smeared it all over her which spurred a desire to taste it. He spread her ass cheeks and explored her hole with his tongue. He was tentative at first, barely touching her.

"Mike! That feels so good. I didn't know it could feel so good," El panted. The sensation of his wet tongue lapping at her hole gave her goosebumps. She wanted to feel more.

Mike was some place he'd only let himself think about alone in the darkness of his room. Licking El's perfect little ass was something he'd thought about while stroking himself in his bed at night, never thinking he'd get to do it, much less when he was 16. He licked her thoroughly, moving down to lick her pussy lips, which made El moan loudly, before moving back to her asshole. He was darting his tongue into it. Each time it opened a little more for him.

"Oh god, so good. Give me more, Mike." She was moving, making her ass irresistible.

Mike dropped his pants. He thought it was only fair of him since she was almost naked, wearing just the little white tank top. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed. He stepped out of them when they hit the floor around his ankles. He had kicked his shoes off before he ever started rubbing lotion on her. He was left in his gray plaid boxer briefs, the outline of his hard cock bulging out, and a black t-shirt.

"You want more?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to feel more inside," El stated, though the tone of her voice was pleading.

Mike freed his cock from his boxers. He was leaking precum from the tip. The head was peeking proudly from his foreskin, ready to explore. He stepped closer to her and touched her butthole with the head of his dick.

"Put it inside."

"El, I don't have a condom," Mike said.

"I don't care. I want it. I _need_ it, Mike."

Mike let his cock trace from her asshole all the way down, moving it through her slick folds to get it lubricated. The feeling of it sliding through her pussy, the freshly waxed skin, was like nothing he could have ever imagined. His already rock hard dick got even harder. Satisfied that it was slippery enough, Mike slowly eased it back up, watching how it looked to have it nestled between her ass cheeks, wanting to take a mental picture. She sighed heavily and he moved the tip to her tightest opening. He pushed just the head in, watching her spread open, accommodating him.

El moaned at the welcome intrusion, loving how it made her feel stretched and full.

Mike pulled out, returning to her lips to get himself even wetter. The second time he pushed his cock into her he went further, watching his dick disappear into her tight little ass. El was panting and moaning.

"El, are you okay?"

She didn't answer him. She rocked back on her knees, pushing herself the rest of the way onto him. He was completely buried in her, could feel his balls against her ass cheeks, could hear her erotic groans. Mike held himself there, reaching around to play with her. He had never touched her anywhere this sacred before tonight and he wanted to feel everything. El wasn't on the Pill and he didn't have a condom so he knew he couldn't fuck her but he wanted to touch her. He wanted to make her feel as good as he was feeling. Having his cock in her ass was a feeling that deserved to be reciprocated.

"Mike, your fingers feel good. I like you touching me there. I want you to do it all night," El said between grunts and moans.

Mike was thrusting gently into her ass. After a few minutes he pushed her down, flat on her bed. He kept himself inside her, kept his hand on her pussy, but was on top of her, flush with her. He started really fucking her ass, encouraged by the sounds she was making.

When he had pushed her down the angle changed. El had thought she liked what he was doing but when he pushed her flat down and was on top of her she knew she had been wrong. The new position was worlds better and she felt something start to build deep in her pelvic region. She knew she was crying out loudly but every time he thrust in she felt the delicious pressure get stronger. His hand was on her, rubbing her somewhere that she had rubbed herself but this felt a hundred times better than anything she had ever done. She wanted Mike to touch her there forever.

What happened next Mike couldn't explain. His sweet little El started talking dirty to him. He had no idea where she had learned any of it but it was turning him on even more than he already was.

"Oh, fuck my ass, Mike. Do you like putting your hard cock in my tight little asshole? Does it feel good? I think it feels good. And your hand. You're rubbing my clit and fucking my ass and you're going to make me come on your hand, Mike. You're going to feel me come."

Mike was lying right on top of her, his head so near hers. She was whispering her words but that made it hotter. El turned her head to the side, her neck straining, trying to reach Mike's mouth with her own. He caught her in a kiss, sloppy, needy, wet, the entire time still fucking her ass and tickling her clit.

"This is so fucking hot, El. My cock is in your asshole. You feel so good. It's so tight. Do you know how hot it is that you wanted me to do this? Do you know how hot it was to put lotion on your body? Fuck, you are so hot and I'm fucking you."

"This is so much better than when I finger myself, Mike. I like your fingers so much more. I like your cock. I want to feel it everywhere. It already feels better than when I make myself come and I haven't come yet. But Mike, I'm about to. I think your cock in my ass is going to make me come all over it. I'm going to come in my ass somehow. I didn't even know that could happen but I can feel it, Mike. I can feel your cock pumping into me and I can feel that it's going to make me come."

Mike thought what she whispered was quite possibly the hottest thing he would ever hear.

Mike focused on fucking her deep and deliberately, pulling back and then slamming into her. She could take it now, she was so turned on and her asshole had been stretched to fit him. She was lurching forward every time he rammed into her, moaning, being sexy as fuck.

"El, I'm about to come. Your ass feels so good and you sound so hot while I'm fucking you. I'm gonna have to pull out."

"No. I want to feel you come inside me. Come in my ass, Mike. Fill me up with it. Don't take it out. Please?" Somehow El was squeezing his cock with her ass, silently begging with her body, letting him know that she didn't want him to withdraw.

"Oh, Mike! Fuck, Mike, I'm coming! It's...uuuhhn, oh! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" El cried as her body convulsed under him. He could feel her tighten around his cock, could feel hard spasms. His hand was covered in new fluids from her pussy. He had been wrong before. Hearing her come so hard while his hard dick was still fucking her ass was the hottest thing he would ever hear. He had just heard El come for the first time ever and it was a sound he wanted to hear every day for the rest of his life.

It was a sound that spurred Mike to come too. He felt it deep in his balls, felt it shoot up from them, through his rigid shaft, out the tip of his spongy head that was buried so deep in the ass of his beautiful girlfriend, rope upon rope of semen spurting into her.

"El! Oh, fuck, oh, coming!"

El could feel Mike come inside her. She thought the feeling was indescribable but she knew it felt amazing. Listening to him come was also hot, how he grunted and called her name. He held himself deep inside her as the last of his come exploded from him. There was so much. El could feel it oozing from her asshole and running down her legs.

They were both panting, Mike lying on top of El. He started to move himself back.

"No, please stay there. Just for a little while. I want to keep feeling you." El's voice was soft now, sounding more like the girl from four years earlier. Quiet, sweet.

Mike rested on top of her, leaving his cock in her ass. She relaxed on the bed, turning her head to the side, Mike's cheek pressed against hers. He could hear her softly breathing. He stayed like that until his dick slipped out of her, spent and softer.

"Do you still hurt?" Mike asked quietly.

"Maybe I was stupid to try to wax myself alone but I think the pain was worth it for your solution. Can we do that again some time?"

"Fuck yes."


End file.
